1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a data processing and, more particularly, to a method of processing image data and a display system for display power reduction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various display devices such as liquid crystal displays (LCD), plasma displays, and electroluminescent displays have gained popularity. Particularly, the electroluminescent display can be driven with quick response speed and reduced power consumption, using a light-emitting diode (LED) or an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) that emits light through recombination of electrons and holes.
The electroluminescent display can be driven with an analog or a digital driving method. While the analog driving method produces grayscale using variable voltage levels corresponding to input data, the digital driving method produces grayscale using variable time duration in which the LED emits light. The analog driving method is difficult to implement because it requires a driving integrated circuit (IC) that is complicated to manufacture if the display is large and has high resolution. The digital driving method, on the other hand, can readily accomplish the required high resolution through a simpler IC structure.
A special attention is being paid to the electroluminescent display device for replacing the LCD due to the merits of the quick response speed, the excellent reproducibility of colors, etc. Also the electroluminescent display device has the merits of emitting lights by unit of pixels without backlight that is essential for the LCD. However, the electroluminescent display device requires to overcome several important issues such as uniformity in pixels, degradation of brightness, power consumption, etc. In particular, as the display resolution as well as the panel size increases rapidly, reducing power consumption in the electroluminescent display device becomes utmost concern in designing electronic devices such as mobile devices, televisions, etc.